Search and Destroy
by AisuGirl
Summary: Tak's taken over Earth, Dib is on the run, Zim is dead. Dib's daughter is tracking him, and his son's run away. The Resistance is destroyed. And Zanna...
1. On the Run

Cast of Characters:

Dib, on the run from Tak.

Tak, leader of earth and Zinny's mother.

Zanna, irken/bellgone(leopard-like alien), mother of Zib.

Zib, Zanna and Dib's 11 year old son.

Zinny, Dib and Tak's 9 year old daughter.

Zoreick, trust me, you don't want to know.

Zib adjusted his glasses, sighing. It was getting dark."Maybe running off to find my dad wasn't such a good idea..." He reached in the pocket of his white and blue trench coat and took out the pocket watch he'd snagged. Looking around the bayou/swamp, he climbed into a snag tree, his tail wrapping around the branch to keep his balance. He opened the watch and gently used his claw to pry it open, revealing a secret part of it where there was an old picture of Dib and Zanna.

Dib poked the small fire in the cave. Night was falling, and he wasn't sure the fire would last he night. There were beasts outside the swamp, along with Tak's guards. He sighed and fiddled with the pieces of machinery he had stolen from Tak. Outside in the night, Zinny watched her father, alert for any signs of unwanted creatures. Her mission was to protect him until Tak came. With her mother's resourcefulness, she was committed to that mission.

Zib pricked his antennas. His hearing was much better then humans, and even better then irkens. He heard the crackle of a fire. He shivered, realizing it was getting cold. He jumped out of the snag and stuffed the watch in his pocket. He began making his way towards the sound of the fire.

Zinny glanced at the strange looking irken. She wondered if it was better for her to see what he wanted, or to kill him right there. She leaned back and decided to watch. Inside the cave, Dib tried to stay awake as he examined a Pak. Zib approached the sound of fire, almost feeling warmer just because the sound was getting louder. A wind blew, knocking his scythe hair down into his face. He groaned as it knocked off his glasses, and the wind whipped them into the cave.

"What th-" Dib picked up the glasses.

Zinny decided to interfere. "And you are?" She kept her irk gun close as she approached Zib.

Zib's antennas dropped. He was on his hands and knees. "Z-z-zib..."

"Zinny?' Dib walked out of the cave. "Tak sent you to follow me, didn't she!" He nearly threw the glasses at her in anger, but turned to Zib. "Who are you?"

Zib couldn't see any better then an old blind man without his glasses. "I'm..I'm Zib..." Zib's voice was scared. _I shouldn't of come looking for my Dad. Mom was right. It is hopeless, _Zib thought to himself. A few tears of fear came to Zib's eyes.

"Well, since Zinny-" Here Dib glared at Zinny, who ignored him. "Since Zinny didn't inherit the bad eyes gene, I'm guessing these are yours." He held up the glasses.

Zib stood up, almost falling again. He reached out and took his glasses. "Thanks...." He said, and put them on, then stared up at Dib in shock. "You;re...you're...you're..."

"Yes, he's old." Zinny smirked. "I learned that a while ago."

"Zinny, be quiet!" Dib snapped. "I want to see your watch, since I know Tak doesn't trust you on your own." Zib reached in his pocket and took out the old pocket watch, dropped it while fumbling to get it open, which happened three times before he finally opened it. Prying past the clock to the old photo he looked at Dib then at the photo then stared at Dib again.

"Zinny, get Zib some food." Dib sighed and went back to the cave.

Zinny grinned at Zib. "Don't worry, in the morning he's not so grumpy."

"I HEARD THAT!" Dib yelled from the cave.

Zib ran after Dib and shoved the pocket watch set on the picture in his hands. "Do you know her?" He said, and pointed at the part of the picture with Zanna.

"That's Zanna!" Dib stared at the picture, then at Zib. "How did you get that?" "Hey, dad!" Zinny ran up. "Tak is on the watch."

Zib smiled. "She's my gave it to me...so I'd know what my dad looked like...and I'm guessing you're him."

"Man, my head hurts." Dib groaned. "Do you know where she is?"

"Dad, are you going to talk to Mom or not?" Zinny rolled her eyes and sat down. "And are you going to eat?" She looked up at Zib. Zib shook his head at Zinny then nodded at Dib.

"Where?" Dib said.

"Well, since your busy with Zib, I'll tell Mom that you're not talking." Zinny ran out of the cave.

"Zanna's not going to like this..." Dib stared after her.

"The other side of this bayou... What do you mean? She'll be joyed! Mom's gonna get her hope back!" Zib said, and he grinned.

"Find her." Dib said, then paused. "In the morning. Right now you had better rest."

"Hey, dad." Zinny ran back in. "Mom's got guards around the swamp, and she's coming tomorrow."

"That Zanna's not going to like." Dib sighed.

"But Mom thinks your dead." He said and sat down.

"I'm not dead!" Dib said. "Tak just locked me up. And tell Tak that she can post a hundred guards, and I'll still escape." Dib said to Zinny. She shrugged and kept eating the bacon he had left out.

"Mom thinks you are, that's why I ran off to find you. She's lost all hope!" Zib explained.

Dib sighed. "That sounds like her. You're taking me to her tomorrow. Or right now, if Zinny helps pack up." Zinny got up and threw some machinery on her dad's bag. Apparently she wasn't interested in what her parents did.

Zib nodded. "I can take you to her anytime. It's gonna be nice to see her smile again..."

Dib smiled. "Yeah. Zinny, ready?" Zinny nodded and ran out of the cave, eager for a new adventure where she did not have to sit in the bushes and watch people.

Zib's tail was wagging. (almost forgot, his tail is orange with black stripes) Then it stopped. "Aren't there guards everywhere though?"

Dib smirked. "They're only there to make sure I don't leave before Tak comes. She and Zanna are the only ones who can ever capture me." He walked out.

Zib ran ahead Dib."This way!" He said, but suddenly was caught by the collar on a snag tree branch. "Ah!"

"That's why you walk." Zinny smirked at him, and helped him off the tree.

Zib sighed and started wanted to wondered if Zanna was worried...

"How far is it?" Dib asked.

Not far." Zib said. After about an hour, Zib stopped in front of a large group of snags that had thorn vines wound around them that seemed to form an alcove."Mom!" Zib shouted. "Mom,I'm back,I brought a surprise!" Suddenly, the vines began to unwind and slowly form an opening. Soon enough, an irken with pale green skin, bright yellow eyes, and a silver and black tail walked out. It was Zanna. Dib walked in, arguing with Zinny, who was watching her watch (haha) and pointing some stuff out on a map on it.


	2. Zanna vs Tak

Zanna stared at Dib in shock. "Dib?" Her voice had changed. It was now soft and gentle, with hints of nervousness, no longer the relaxed carefree yet sometimes stern voice.

"Hi." Dib smiled nervously.

"I said, she's coming right now." Zinny muttered.

"What?" Dib looked sharply at her. "Okay, problem."

"I....I thought you were dead." She said, and stared at the ground. Zib frowned.

"Mom, I thought you'd be happy to see dad..." He said, sighing. Then he looked at Dib."What problem?"

"Mom got a ship faster than she meant to." Zinny explained. "Do you have bacon?" She asked Zanna.

"Um, no, I don't." Zanna said. Her heart was racing. Her thoughts gathered. "Who's coming?"

Dib sighed. "Tak. Somehow," he glared at Zinny, who pulled some of the stale bacon out of his pack, "She found me."

Zanna sighed. She was still looking at the ground. "I thought she would of killed you by now..." She whispered, feeling horrible about thinking Dib was dead.

"I told you he was alive, mom." Zib muttered.

"Uh, dad?" Zinny blinked at her watch, her voice rising a notch in anticipation. "Mom just entered the swamp." "Great!" Dib sat down.

Zanna blinked and looked up."Wait, Dib, why did she just call you dad?" The stern part of Zanna's voice was starting to replace nervousness.

"I told you she wouldn't like that." Dib muttured to Zib.

"I hope Mom has bacon." Zinny sat down, chewing the stale meat. "Yours is stale."

Zanna's tail began to swish back and forth fast. A low growl of jealousy came from the back of her throat. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Yeah, um..."

"Dad, Mom's ship landed a few feet away." Zinny looked at her watch again.

"So what are we gonna do?" Zanna said, still growling slightly. Zib curled his tail around himself, not used to hearing the growl.

"I was hoping you had a plan!" Dib said.

"If Mom kills you, can I have your stuff?" Zinny asked, trying not to laugh.

"I've just been on the run for 12 years,Dib!" She said,still growling."I'm tempted to kill that..." Zanna muttered,barely refraining from using any bad wasn't working out how he'd hoped.

"Um, could we try not to use violence?" Dib was starting to sound worried.

"Mom's ten yards away." Zinny reported through a mouthful of bacon.

"Only other option is run." Zanna said, sighing. Zib wandered over to the edge of the water, looking over. "Zib! Get away from there!" Zanna said, and Zib backed away from the edge of the water.

Dib shook his head. "We can't. Tak posted guards everywhere to make sure I didn't escape."

"Five yards." Zinny looked at the mouth of the cave, where she could hear a large group of irkens coming.

Zanna's tail thumped against the ground." Then what?" she said, looking at the river that ran out of the cave.

Zib was staring into it.

"Three."

"Surrender?" Dib suggested nervously.

"Two!" Zinny laughed, imagining what Tak was going to do.

Zanna growled. "I am NEVER surrendering to her!" She said, crossing her arms.

Zib tilted his head, leaning almost into the water. "There's something in there..."

"Just a suggestion." Dib muttered. Zinny was trying not to laugh, unsuccessfully, as Tak walked into the clearing. Zanna growled at Tak. Her tail was swishing back and forth. Zib stumbled back from the water and hid behind Zanna.

"Great." Dib glared at Tak.

"Hi, Mom!" Zinny ran over to her. Tak looked down at her sweetly.

"Nine year olds..." Dib muttered.

Zanna's glare was cold and stern. "Hello Tak. How not nice to see you." She said. Zib took a step from behind Zanna, his scythe hair had fallen in his face.

"What a wonderful welcoming." Tak glared at Zanna.

"Why can't my life ever be normal?" Dib muttered, looking between them.

Zanna was growling. Zib stared up at Tak in fear. "I'm hoping you're not going to interfere." Tak kept her voice cold as she stared at Zanna.

"Bacon!" Zinny grabbed one of the bags and pulled out some bacon.

Zanna crossed her arms." Depends. If your going to try and take my Dib again, of course I'm going to interfere." She growled. Zib whimpered, scared.

"Then we'll see who's the better fighter." Tak took out her irk gun.

"Dad, do you have a camera so I can record this?" Zinny walked over to Dib.

"No. Even if I did, I would never want to remember this."

Zanna's look darkened. "Yes, we will." She said, and she began to transform. Her bellgone self was now the size of a horse, fangs and claws strong as steel.

"I knew something like this was going to happen." Dib sighed as Tak aimed her gun. "I hope they don't kill each other."

"I bet a pound of bacon they kill each other." Zinny smiled. Zanna roared and pounced. Zib ran over to Dib, hiding behind him. He was shaking.

"Tak, Zanna!" Dib yelled. Zanna backed up at Dib's shouting. "Now what do I say?" Dib thought. Zinny looked between them, then grabbed Dib's hand, scared. "Zinny..." Dib looked down at her, worried. Zib was hiding behind Dib, shaking. He'd never ever seen Zanna like this. Zib blinked away tears. Seeing Zib, Zanna's angered look softened, feeling bad.

Tak walked over to Zinny. "I don't like seeing you angry." She muttered, her eyes filled with tears.

"It's all right, you two," Dib said to his kids.

Zanna turned back to her irken self and sat on her knees. Zib sniffled. "W-why are people fighting anyway? Why can't we be friends?"

Tak sighed. "That's harder than you think." Then she looked at Dib. "But I suppose we don't have to come to violence." Zanna nodded in agreement for once. Zib whipped away his own tears, almost knocking his own glasses off.

Dib smiled. "Now what do we do?" Zinny asked.

"I don't know." Zanna said.

Zib smiled. "Group hug maybe?" he said, chuckling.

Zanna giggled. "I don't think everyone's gonna agree on that, sweety."

"Maybe we can come to a compromise." Dib suggested. "Tak?"

She thought for a minute and answered, "As long as Zanna doesn't try to kill me, I'm fine."

"Okay,I won't kill you." Zanna said. Zib yawned.

"Great, then-" Another Irken ship landed. "That's not mine." Tak muttered.

"Then who's could it be?" Zanna stood up. Zib gave a confused look.

"Wait." Tak stared at the symbol on the ship. "I know that symbol..."

"Can't be..." Zanna narrowed her eyes. Zib tilted his head.

Dib grabbed his kids' hands. "Zanna?"

"Zoreick." Zanna growled. But there was also fear in her voice. Zib whimpered and clinged to Dib. Just hearing the name made Zib scared.

"Dib, get the kids away." Tak pulled her gun out. Zinny shivered and clung to Dib. Zanna growled and transformed as Zoreick stepped out of his ship. He was smirking. Zanna hissed. Zib felt his fear turn to anger as he sensed his own mother's fear.


	3. At the Base

Tak glared at Zoreick and aimed her gun. "Ready, Zanna?"

Zoreick chuckled. "I have come not to harm you, but have come for someone." he said calmly.

"Who?" Zanna growled.

Zinny clung to Dib tightly. She stared at Zoreick, her cool personality replaced by fear. "It's okay." Dib whispered.

"Him." Zoreick pointed to Zib. "You are not taking my son!" Zanna hissed. Zib's tail was curled around himself.

Zoreick snickered. "Your son...my grandson...since I created you."

"That's slightly scary." Tak looked at Zanna.

"This isn't good." Dib muttered.

Zoreick snickered. "She never told any of you? While she claims Zell was the closest thing to a father for her, it was my technology I made that created her. The normal way of creating smeets couldn't take the DNA Zanna had, so the Tallests came to me."

Zib growled. Zanna sighed.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Zinny muttered.

"Me too." Dib said.

"Well, this is new." Tak muttered.

"Now,give me the boy and I'll be on my way,no one will get hurt." Zoreick said, reaching out at Zib. Zib suddenly turned to a fox wolf like creature with black stripes and orange fur and bit Zoreick. "GAH! LITTLE RAT!"

"That's no way to treat your grandson." Tak smirked. "And for once, I agree with Zanna." She pointed the gun at him. "Leave and I won't kill you."

Zib was growling. He still has his glasses, even in this form. Zoreick growled and grabbed Zib up by the scruff of his neck. "Fire at me and you hit the boy." he said. Zanna hissed.

"Zanna?" Tak looked back at her. "What do we do?" Zanna thought for a moment, then smirked. Her tail lashed out, wrapping around Zoreick's ankle and pulling, causing him to fall over. Zib sruggled out of Zoreick's grip and ran behind Dib again.

"Nice." Tak smirked then looked back at Zoreick. "Now, leave, and I won't shoot."

Zoreick glared. "I'll leave this time, but I will get that boy!" He said, and swirled around to go to his ship. Zanna turned back and Zib did too. Zanna noticed Zoreick was limping.

"Now that was a problem." Tak said. "How?" Dib asked. Tak looked at Zanna. "Do you think he'll try to take over?"

Zanna shook her head. "Zoreick was never really interested in ruling or power."

"Then why does he want Zib?" Dib asked.

"Same reason he wanted me when I was created. To have a creature that can be used to destroy anything in his way." She said.

Zib whimpered."But I don't wanna be evil! And that guy was scary! And his hand tasted like dirt!" Zib said.

"Funny, evil people always taste like bacon to me." Zinny said. "Anything in his way of what?" Tak and Dib asked.

Zib looked at Zinny. "Everything prolly taste like bacon to you, that's all i've seen you eat." Zanna shrugged. "That's the one thing I don't know."

"Not true! I like sausage!" Zinny said.

"Well, we're going to find out." Tak stood up.

Zanna sighed. "Can we get out of this bayou first?It stinks....." She said.

Zib looked at the water again. "Momma,theres something in the water...it's big..." he said.

Zanna sighed."it's probably a fish sweety." She said,and Zib shook his head.

"Let's see what it is." Dib walked over to the water.

Zib made a squeal noise as a three-eyed spike tailed mutant alligator lashed out of the water, crawling out of the water and over to Zib. Zib stared at it, then looked at Zanna and Dib.".....Can I keep it?

"I couldn't have hads a normal son." Dib rolled his eyes.

Zanna laughed. "You're not exactly normal yourself, DibDib." Zanna smiled then looked at Zib. "Are you sure it's not dangerous?.....well, if you take after me with this kind of stuff, then it shouldn't matter." She said, remembering her own old pet rat-monkey. Zib smiled and petted the creature,it purred.

"He takes after you in everything." Dib sighed.

Zanna rolled her eyes. "Dude, everytime Zib and I would go somewhere new, he'd claim to see Bigfoot." She said,giving Dib a 'he gets that from you' look.

Zib frowned. "I did see him!"

"Bigfoot is real!" Dib said, triumphant.

"This is so cute, but if we want to make sure Zoreick doesn't try to take Zib, we need to get out of here." Tak said.

Zanna rolled her eyes at dib and looked back at Tak. "Where are we supposed to go?" She said. Zib was petting the creature still.

Tak smiled and held up the teleporter Dib had taken. "For once, I'm glad you steal."

"That was only because you stole all my stuff!" Dib protested.

"Otherwise you would've escaped. So, we'll teleport back to the capital and figure out how to stop Zoreick." Tak explained.

"Okay." Zanna said.

Zib looked at Zanna hopefully."Can Jabberjaw come?" He said.

Zanna giggled at the name Zib had given his creature. "Well....."

"As long as it doesn't bite me." Dib said, then walked over to Tak. "Yay, I love teleporting!" Zinny said. "She takes after you." Dib looked at Tak.

Zib grinned and followed Dib over to Tak, Jabberjaw following. Jabberjaw's tail was wagging.

"Ready?" Tak asked.

"Teleport, teleport, teleport, elehort!" Zinny sang. Zanna and Zib nodded. Jabberjaw made a purr noise.

Tak turned the teleporter on, and they disappeared. They reapeared in front of Tak's ship/base. "Welcome to my humble home." "BACON!" Zinny ran inside. Zanna looked at the base. Zib blinked. Jabberjaw stood behind Zib.

"Humble is the last word I'd think of you." Dib teased. "After polite." Zanna seemed lost in though.

Zib looked around. Jabberjaw made a whimper noise when he saw no water. Zib frowned. "I think Jabberjaw needs a tank."

"Let's get inside." Tak looked up. It had started to rain. Zanna looked up at the sky then rushed inside. Zib didn't seem affected by the rain as walked inside, followed by Jabberjaw.


	4. Arguments

Dib found Zinny eating bacon in the kitchen. "Is that all you eat?" He teased as he got some toast. "What do you think we should do now, Zanna?"

Zanna thought for a second. "Is there any way to find Zoreick's location? Like some kind of montior or something?" She said, looking at Tak.

Tak smiled. "Don't ask me, I'm the merciless ruler." She glanced Dib, who rolled his eyes.

Zanna sighed. "I firgured the ruler would have some way to know where everyone on her planet was. Then again if you did, you prolly would of caught the resistance when it existed." She said. She looked around."Um, guys?Where'd Zib go?"

Dib looked around. "No idea."

Tak smirked. "Zinny handles that kind of thing. Zinny?"

"Would I be a master spy if I didn't have a locater on everyone I met?" Zinny pretended to act hurt.

"When would she of gotten the chance to put a locater on Zoreick?" Zanna said, seeming a bit surpised.

Zib wandered through the hallways. Jabberjaw followed him tiredly. "Don't worry Jabberjaw. There has to be a tank around here somewhere..."

"Does a master spy reveal her secrets?" Zinny said through a mouthful of bacon.

"Why is Zinny a master spy?" Dib asked Tak sharply.

No, I guess they don't." Zanna said. She bit her lip with a worried look. She wondered where Zib had gone.

Zib cried out as Jabberjaw collasped. "Jabberjaw!

Zanna nodded.

Zib sat next to Jabberjaw. "I'm sorry I could find a tank, Jabberjaw!" He said. Jabberjaw gave a whimpering noise.

"Hey, Zib!" Dib ran into the hall_._

"Dad! Jabberjaw needs a tank, but I can't find one!" Zib said, sounding worried.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Zinny appeared.

"How does she do that?" Dib said.

"Tank?" Zinny pulled a small tank seemingly from thin air.

Zib looked at the small tank then at Jabberjaw's somewhat large size. "Um..isn't that one a little small?

"Sure." Zinny pulled out an incredibly large tank also from thin air.

"How does she do that?" Dib shook his head. Jabberjaw quickly climbed into the tank.

Zib grinned. "Thanks, Zinny."

"We found Zib!" Zinny ran into the kitchen.

"Where?" Zanna said, looking at Zinny. Zib was trying to move the tank into the kitchen, not even able to budge it.

"I'm not helping." Zinny said, looking at Zib. Zib sighed. Jabberjaw poked his head out of the tank making some kind of purr noise.

"I couldn't have had a normal son." Dib said.

"Now what should we do?" Zinny asked.

Zib thought for a second. "Find Zoreick, and destroy him?" He said. Zanna looked at them then stepped out side, glad it seemed to have stopped raining. She stared at the sky still thundering and filled with clouds.

"Sounds fun!" Zinny said, and hit a button on her watch. It immediately expanded into a bacon dispenser, mini globe with markers for locaters, three different screens, a clock, a computer, and a mini tv.

"Cool!" Zib said. Zanna sat on the ground outside, deep in thought

"You don't even want to know what I did to the radio." Zinny grinned.

"What do you think we should do, Zanna?" Dib asked.

"Wow." Zib said.

Zanna sighed. "I don't know."

"How about I locate Zoreick?" Zinny pressed some buttons, and a flashing green light on the globe indicated where Zoreick was.

"Do you all really think Zoreick would come to earth for Zib without reinforcements? Knowing Zoreick, he's prolibly got a small army of mutant creatures already!" Zanna said, her voice a little tense. Zib sighed,his annetneas dropping.

"We know where he is, thats a start." Tak said.

"A small one." Zanna said, and stormed off out of the base. Her mind was brewing with so many different thoughts and questions she couldn't take being in a building with others right then. Zib frowned when Zanna left, his tail curling around himself again.

"Zanna!" Dib ran outside after her.

Zanna stopped about ten feet from the base and just sat on the ground her face in her hands.

Zib sighed. "I think my mom's just scared of Zoreick..."

Dib ran over to her. "Zanna, what's the matter?

Zinny smirked. "I'm not.

"I'm just so confused, Dib. And scared." Zanna said. Fear had crept into her voice, as had sorrow.

"I am. He's creepy." Zib said.

"We'll figure out what to do." Dib sat down next to her, barely believing his own words.

"He's just another bad guy." Zinny said.

Zanna sighed and closed her eyes. "Dib....Can I ask you something?" She said, a little scared.

Zib shook his head. "I don't think so.

"Sure, Zanna." Dib said.

"Why not?" Tak asked.

"Do you still care about me?" Zanna said, remembering back before when the Resistance had existed.

"Well....If my mom's scared of him,he must be pretty powerful." Zib said.

Dib smiled slightly. "Of course. What made you think that?"

"We'll take him down!" Zinny said.

"Well...maybe the fact you and Tak have a kid?" She said, not looking at him. She wondered if Dib knew what she meant.

"How?" Zib said, sighing. He took the pocket watch of his pocket, fiddling with the clock.

Dib looked away. "Yeah. I was tryng to explain that..."

"Spy work." Zinny said simply.

"Then explain it." Zanna snapped.

Zib sighed.

"It was twelve years ago, Zanna!" Dib protested.

"Still! So what, Tak takes you and suddenly I'm nothing?!" She said, looking at him, tears in her eyes.

"Without Zinny, we wouldn't even know where Zoreick was!" Dib replied.

"I don't care about that, I care about the fact it seems like you forgot about me and just got with Tak after she captured you! For twelve years I just thought you- one of the few people I cared about most- was dead and gone forever!" Zanna said, choking back sobs.

"I spent six years in a cell, with Tak practically threatening me at every turn! I thought I would die, it was horrible!" Dib replied, getting angry. Zanna stared at the ground, then finally burst into sobs. Dib looked at her, then said, "Zanna, I'm sorry.

Zanna looked at him and sighed. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't of just came at you about this."

"It's all right." Dib siad. "Should we go back inside?" Zanna nodded and stood up.

She then blinked at the sky. "Dude, I thought I saw something fly by in the sky." Zanna said, then gave a small smile at Dib. "Maybe it was Mothman."

"Mothman? Awesome!" Dib looked up at the sky, then at Zanna, then went back inside. Zanna started to go back inside,but then looked at the sky.

"Where'd you go?" She muttered. She knew she'd seen something big and moth-like. She shrugged and walked back inside.


End file.
